Sagwa's First Movie/Credits
Here are the Credits for Sagwa's First Movie Opening Credits Columbia Pictures presents in association with NT Animation and CineGroupe A Sesame Workshop/Huayi Brothers production Sagwa's First Movie Closing Credits Directed by Amy Tan Screenplay by George Daugherty Steve Moore David Ka Lik Wong Story by Amy Tan Based on the book by Amy Tan Produced by Leon G. Arcand Ken Katsumoto Executive Producers George Daugherty Jacques Pettigrew Michel Lemire D.A. Nichols Mel Ming Music by James Gelfand Judith Henderson Editor Thomas Gill Production Designer Sophie Roy Animation Director Christian Sarrazin Art Director Valery Mihalkov Casting by Christi Soper Production Manager Julie Cardinal Creative Consultants Amy Tan Gretchen Schields Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Terence Scammell Carrie Finlay Johnathan Koensgen Mitchell Rothpan Ricky Mabe Michael Yarmush Brigid Tierney Michel Perron Peter Shinkoda Linda Wang Karen Lee Kameron Louangxay Kamiko Taka Amy Chow Michael O'Reilly A.J. Henderson Susan Glover Jane Woods John Stocker Story Story Supervisors Alan Silberberg David Wong Story Editor David Ka Lik Wong Story Artist Will Finn Additional Story Material Keith Baxter Carolyn Gair Mike Kunkel Jason Letchoe Donnie Long Michael Lucker John Norton Shirley Pierce Brian Pimmental David Moses Pimentel Ralph Zondag Davy Liu Design Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Animation Lead Frans Vischer Animator James Baxter Animation Assistant Paul Trineer CineGroupe Crew Animation Production by CineGroupe Montreal, Quebec, Canada Studio Directors Marie-Jesus Palomares Denise Dubreuil Studio Assistant Jacques Gagnon Character Designers Ghislain Barbe Katie Moreau Background Design Supervisor Jean-Pierre Beaulieu Background Designers Alain Coudry Louis de Martinis Prop Designer Isabelle Lamoureux Layout/Posing Artists Ginette Cahill Marisol Gagnon Wade Hyatt Layout Clean-up Artist Brigitte Gonthier Clean-up Artists Caroline Caza Myriam Gagne Aguinaldo Inacio Kim Pelletier Suzanne Thibault Background Painters Monica Langlois Hi Nguyen Trinh Pei Yang Storyboard Revisionists Ihor Czeryba Myriam Gagne Greg Woronchak Slugging Louis Duquet Hugo Morales Christian Sarrazin Francois St-Amour Wade Konowalchuk Kelly Kincaid Lip Sync Animators Heidi Bloomkvist Nadja Cozic Hugo Morales Helene Racicot Nick Rijgersberg Christian Sarrazin Julie Tighe Track Reading Roger Pelletier Charles Northey Sheet Directors Jean Banville Heidi Bloomkvist Nadja Cozic Marcos Da Silva Gilles Garceau Jane Gardner Hugo Morales Nick Rijgersberg Kirk S. Sandiford Christian Sarrazin Paul Trineer Rick Thomas Animation Correction Team Katie Moreau Magalie Harrison Wang-Kin Yeung Miriam Pover Paule Renaud Guylaine Lafleur Gaelle Robert Jean-Jacques Cournover Francois Kiraly Oliver Domanchini CineGroupe Toonteck Crew Digital Ink & Paint, Compositing, and Camera by CineGroupe Toonteck Montreal, Quebec, Canada V.P. of Technical Services Hubert Gariepy Louis Duquet Technical Services Assistant Claire Grandmont Studio Director Francois Trudel Studio Assistant Anny Blouin Project Managers Lynda Levesque Jean-Francois Beaulieu 2D Supervisors Benoit Coulombe Francois Vachon Francois Laval 2D Special Effects Benoit Coulombe Computer Systems Manager Pierre Duff Computer Network Administrators Raymond Desjardins Sylvain Cerat Digital Art Supervisor Nicolas Lebessis Digital Art Assistant Christal Pilon Paintbox Artists Edith Lamarre Stef Poitras Valerie Fontaine Erich Dauphin Anabelle Plante Alice Comtois Chantal McMillan Vanessa Vogel Remus Blais Augustin Tougas Alexandra Malo Color Models Marie-Eve Griffin Picard Background Color Scan Marie-Perle Desrochers Checking & Preparation Supervisors Jean-Francois Beaulieu Jacques Viens Jr. Checking & Preparation Jacques Viens Jr. Philippe Brisson Yves Parent Marie-Claude Boudreault Marie-Perle Desrochers Scanning Technicians Dominic Cabana Tommy Gallant Marie-Claude Boudreault Martin Landry Compositing & Shooting Artists Sebastien Gagne Antoine Gagne Sylvain Thibodeau Stephanie Rioux Mathieu Senecal Patrice Lavoie Didier Gagnon Christian Veillette Vincent Gosselin Alain Robitaille Rock Cote Catherine Morin Martin Grenier Eric Vigneault Pierre Dagesse Nacer Belmihoub Sophie Mignon Christian Meza Annie Montplaisir Nicolas Moussette Marianne Cliche 2D Painters Francois Pelletier Bernard Landry Diane Lagace Jean-Sebastien Elie Marcel Fortin Stoichka Genova Joachim Luppens Rodolphe St-Gelais Louis-Philippe Pharand Marie-Eve Gagnon Gilbert Foisy Sebastien Bourassa Philippe Normandeau Simon Forest Martin Landry Soli Gagne Francois Demers Christian Robillard Pierre Gauvin Eric Letourneau Julien Demers Dominique Cabana Ginette Larouche Marie-Lou Perron Sylvie Beauregard Eric Belisle Jonathan Lavigne Patricia Dallaire Nicolas Manny Francois-Elie Beauchesne Manuel Etcheverry Felix Leupi Etienne Morrisset Simon Bourdeault Erica Charest Nicolas Luppens Anousak Senekangna Melanie Houle Francis Blanchette Emilie Larocque Eric St-Louis Veronique Boivin Stephane Lauzon Martha Griffith Geraldine St-Pierre Julien Brisson Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Cuckoo's Nest Studio Overseas Supervisor Jim Miko Production Supervisor Steve Chen Supervising Director Bunis Yang Layout Director Steve Chen Layout Supervisors Hippo Sun Rachel Pong Chenny Chen Sam Lin Wel Hsieh Lin Yang Assistant Layout Supervisor Ching Huang Layout Artists Pere Van Reyk Hans Wang Peter Wang Animation Directors Joe Chen Dave Marshall Animation Producer Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisors Sharon Huang Archer Lai Assistant Animation Supervisors Winnie Wel Mars Lu Archer Lay Andrew Sheih Lia Yang Archer Lai Animation Production Managers Danny Yeh Gin Liu Animators Vanesa Deng Ike Tzeng Andrew Sheih Lyndon Chiang Lisa Chang Jessie Hsiung Tasso Lee Fred Juang Pahny Wang Orma Hwang Beethoven Chen Ken Lai Fey Chen Betty Wang Harold Tzeng Alice Ho Sparky Chen Marian Lin John Chu Rita Liao Poo Liao May Chen Fran Tsai Emma Chen Martin Lu Stan Ma Show Chen Orson Yuan Trista Chen Leei Yang Ann Tsa Hurley Ho Elton Li Lily Lin Kiang Fang Maya Wang Sandy Lin Yang Chin Lan Lin Birdy Lai Ready Chang Lion Lee Ed Tseng Walt Wang Julie Hseih Tiger Yang Helen Chen Austin Yeh Ted Lin Livia Chiang Mag Lo Rella Fu Ching Lu Budy Sun Hung Yu Wis Shih Lonnie Lu Amy Wang Nick Hwang Long Lin Frank Fan Winnie Chen Ivy Yeh Shyang Chow Richard Chiang Jeanny Wu Solo Lee Tree Chen Josephine Liao Bee Sung Sally Yeh Chen Chang Joanna Hwang Assistant Animators Jill Lin James Wang Clean-up Artists Maggie Liao Belle Lu Aeryl Hsiao Luly Chang Jane Hwang Joy Chow April Wang Yea Huey Windy Wu Inbetween Artists Duck Ma Lee Lai Witch Lo Oliver Liang Hu Lin Jamie Lee Jo King Frankly Fu Anthony Chen Penny Lee Wade Wang Seven Chen Mary Hwang Ching Chin Simon Lin Gina Fang Jill Lin Chao-Kuo Wang Mei-Chuan Yen Muran Chen Carol Wang Sugar Li Daniel Lin Jack Lee I-Chin Chau Wu Lion Ken Ho Jane Huang Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Background Artists Joy Chang Rachel Chen Linan Hwang May Lin Gerald Sun Polo Shin Ariel Chang Amigo Lo Anny Lu Gakamatsu Lee Digital Production Supervisors Anny Wang Peter Lou Digital Production Manager Yu-Mei Wang Effects Animator Peter Wang Animation Checkers Mary Ma Sugar Wo Camera Operators Kent Lin Dana Fang Joy Yu Production Assistant Sharon Huang Production Manager George Chang Production Coordinator Stephanie Liao Executive in Charge of Production James Wang Post Production Post Production Director Andre-Gilles Gagne Post Production Assistant Karine Yenk Post Production Project Manager Nicole Harvey Service Coordinators France Nault Genevieve Dorais-Beauregard Voice Coordinator Rona Zunenshine Voice Recordist Melanie Comtois Online Editor Martin Tremblay Assistant Editor Yannick Carrier Post Production Technology Supervisor Alice Bernier Post Production Technicians Martin Briand Genevieve Dusseault Post Production Administrator Raymond Pinard Sound Sound Designer Michel Maheu Sound Supervisor Michel Huet Dialogue Editors Claire Bouchard Lori Paquet Claude Potvin Foley Editor Simon Meilleur Assistant Foley Editor Genevieve Lapointe Foley Recordist Frank Wastiaux Final Mixer Alain Gariepy Sound Technicians Jean-Francois Julien Jean-Felix Coulombe Loop Group Newell Alexander Rosemary Alexander Steve Alterman Tom Amundsen Stephen Apostolina Kirk Baily Jack Blessing Susan Boyajian Mitch Carter June Christopher Robert Clotworthy David Cowgill Wendy E. Cutler Holly Dorff Iake Eissinmann Don Fullilove Elisa Gabrielli Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Steve Kramer Hope Levy Edie Mirman Jonathan Nichols Devika Parikh Chris Phillips J. Lamont Pope Phil Proctor Peter Renaday Steve Susskind Marcelo Tubert Claudette Wells Lynnanne Zager Music Title Theme & Music Director Judith Henderson Original Music by James Gelfand Additional Music by Leoncio Lara Songs Coming soon! NT Animation Coming soon! CineGroupe Corporation V.P.s of Finances & Administrations Pierre Bernatchez Yves J. Beauchesne Director of Finances & Administration Pasquale Palumbo Finances, Business & Legal Affairs Birgit Baasch Sylvie Dupuis Louise L'Abbee Stephanie L'Ecuyer Andrew Makarewicz Luce Pellerin Louise Perron Production Accountants Sylvain Chevrefils Eric Lavoie Production Assistants Helene Ferland Patrick Begin Assistants to the Executive Producers Francine Belanger Lise Louette Adam Raney Assistants to the Producers June Vel Nathalie Lebreton Special Thanks Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Produced with the participation of in association with Knowledge Network and TVOntario Produced With The Financial Participation of The Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund More coming soon! Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Credits Category:NicThic Wiki